1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a configuration data management system for managing configuration parameters that are set in an electronic device, to a printer, and to an electronic device control method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-13718 teaches a method of configuring an electronic device using a memory card or other type of external storage medium. JP-A-2004-13718 describes a configuration including a display terminal (first electronic device), a network camera (second electronic device), and a memory card. Configuration data is first input on the display terminal device to create a configuration file. The memory card is loaded into the display terminal device and the configuration file is copied to the memory card. The memory card is then loaded into the network camera, the network camera reads the configuration file from the memory card, and the network camera configures itself based on the information in the read configuration file.
When electronic devices are configured as described above and a particular electronic device (electronic device A) is configured using a memory card, the same memory card may then be mistakenly used to configure an electronic device other than electronic device A (such as electronic device B). When this happens, the configuration parameters of both electronic device A and electronic device B will be identically set. This means that if the configuration parameters include information that is specific to a particular device (information that must be unique), such as an IP address, the same IP address will be used by plural devices on the network and normal communication with each device will not be possible.